Comienzo
by SumireCB
Summary: Gray no tenía experiencia consolando novias a las que acaban de plantar en el altar, y Lucy... Bueno, ella estaba adquiriendo la experiencia.


Lucy era la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Sí hoy por fin se uniría en santo matrimonio con el hombre que más amaba. Así es, hoy ella se convertiría en la señora Dragneel, Lucy Dragneel, que bien sonaba ese nombre en su mente.

Había pasado hacía apenas un año, ella estaba en una supuesta misión con Natsu, Happy se había ido a otra misión junto a Charle y Wendy como cosa rara. Natsu la guió a través de un bosque, por el que caminaron durante horas, hasta que finalmente anocheció. Lucy estaba cansada de tanto caminar, sin embargo, el Dragon Slayer se veía muy animado.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña cascada, que era iluminada por la luz de la luna, sin contar unas cuantas luciérnagas que rondaban por el lugar, dándoles un toque... mágico.

Natsu comenzó a decir lo importante que ella era para él, la felicidad que le causaba el verla sonreír, la alegría de haberla conocido y haberla llevado con él al gremio y también, los celos que le daban al ver a otros chicos cerca de ella. Mientras él decía todo esto, el corazón de la rubia parecía querer escapar de su pecho, su respiración era irregular y temblaba de nervios, sin contar el vivaz sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Y esa misma noche, ambos confesaron sus sentimientos.

Al día siguiente, todo el gremio festejó la unión de la pareja, a excepción de una pequeña albina, quien se encontraba feliz, porque sabía el gran amor que existía entre pelirosa y la rubia, pero tampoco le era fácil ignorar el gran dolor que se había posado en su corazón al escuchar aquella noticia.

Diez meses después, otra gran fiesta se armaba en Fairy Tail, igualmente dedicada a la misma pareja que hacía unos meses celebraban su noviazgo, pero esta vez, la celebración era porque la pareja se había comprometido.

Y así había llegado el tan ansiado día...

La rubia se encontraba en una habitación del hotel donde se realizaría la boda. A su lado estaban Erza, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Mirajane y Juvia, quienes le ayudaban a prepararse para su gran momento.

Encima de una pequeña mesita, había una botella de champaña casi por la mitad -milagrosamente habían logrado controlar a Cana-, ya que las chicas habían comenzado a festejar temprano, claro, cabe destacar que la pequeña Wendy bebía un jugo de naranja.

Lucy estaba sentada en el tocador, mientras Mirajane arreglaba su cabello y Juvia le ayudaba con el maquillaje.

-¿Qué tal va tu relación con Lyon, Juvia? -preguntó la castaña, quien se encontraba sentada sobre la cama de la habitación con una copa en su mano y Wendy a su lado-. ¿Ya les llegó la comezón?

El rostro de Juvia se tiñó de rojo ante el comentario de la chica-. C-Cana-san... ¿Cómo pregunta eso? Juvia y L-Lyon aún no... -No pudo completar la oración, ya que la vergüenza le ganaba.

-Vamos Cana, no molestes a Juvia con eso... -Mirajane sonrió a la castaña-. Ella y Lyon aún son jóvenes, tienen bastante tiempo para eso. Además, Juvia tiene que terminar con el maquillaje de Lucy -Miró a la peliazul, quien asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió con el maquillaje de la rubia.

-¿De qué está hablando Cana-san? -preguntó la inocente Dragon Slayer del cielo.

-No le prestes atención, Wendy -respondió Levy, quien se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la habitación junto con Erza.

-Cuando seas más grande lo entenderás -dijo la Titania mirando a Wendy, para después posar su mirada sobre la castaña-. Cana, debes aprender a cerrar la boca frente a los niños, y además... -Un pequeño sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, pero su dura expresión prevaleció-. Mirajane tiene razón, ellos aún son jóvenes, y su relación comenzó hace apenas algunos meses, así que si Lyon se atreve a ponerle una mano encima de más a Juvia, lo voy a...

-¿Cómo la mano de más que te puso Jellal a ti, Erza? -comentó Lucy con un tono pícaro, mientras miraba a través del espejo del tocador a la peliroja, quien se había puesto roja como tomate al escuchar lo que la rubia había dicho-. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer... -Sonrió con malicia.

Cana miró a la Titania y luego a la rubia, y sonriendo preguntó-. ¿Qué cuento es ese, Lu-chan? Yo no me lo sabía...

Erza intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, y su cara era tan roja como su cabello, e iba empeorando a medida que recordaba aquella vergonzosa situación en la que había sido encontrada por la Maga Celestial.

-Pues verás, Cana... Un día Mirajane me mandó a buscar unas cosas en la despensa del gremio, y al abrir la puerta, me encontré con un Jellal sin camisa, que arrinconaba a una sonrojada Erza contra la pared, quien también se encontraba sin armadura ni camisa... -Las mejillas de todas las chicas se habían coloreado un poco al escuchar aquello, claro, menos las de Wendy y Erza, la primera porque no comprendía el relato, y la segunda porque ella era la protagonista de aquel cuento-. Estaban muy juntitos, y el cabello y lo que les quedaba de ropa estaba totalmente desordenado...

-¿De qué está hablando Lucy, Erza-san? -preguntó Wendy mientras miraba a la sonrojada peliroja.

-D-de nada, Wendy... -respondió mirando a la pequeña y tartamudeando, luego miró hacia donde estaba la rubia-. ¡Lucy Heartphilia, si hoy no fuera tu boda, te molería a golpes! -exclamó furiosa.

-Sí, sí... Como digas, Erza... -Dijo la rubia sin tomarle importancia, cerrando sus ojos y relajándose.

-Por favor no te muevas tanto, Lucy -Pidió Juvia, quien estaba a punto de terminar con el maquillaje.

-Quién diría que a Erza ya le había llegado la comezón... -Se burló Cana-. Pero vamos, Erza -Miró a la peliroja, quien se veía avergonzada y molesta-. ¿Hacerlo en una despensa? -Sonrió con malicia-. Que guarra -dijo mientras reía.

-Cana-san, no te metas con Erza... -dijo dulcemente Mirajane mirando a la castaña, para luego volver a poner su atención en el peinado de la novia-. La pobre no ve muy a menudo a Jellal, así que es normal que pasen ese tipo de cosas... -Sonrió-. Tu peinado está listo, Lu-chan.

-Y el maquillaje igual -dijo Juvia, mientras se hacía a un lado para que la rubia pudiera verse en el espejo.

Lucy se miró en el espejo, ¡Dios mío! Se veía realmente hermosa. Su maquillaje era en tonos rosados muy claros y muy naturales, y su peinado era un moño con unos mechones sueltos, dándole un toque relajado y elegante, además que su rostro era enmarcado por dos mechones de cabello.

-¡Lu-chan, te ves realmente hermosa! -exclamó Levy observándola maravillada.

Lucy seguía mirándose en el espejo, pensando en Natsu, en ella, en todos. Pensando en cómo hoy por fin unirían sus vidas y estarían juntos por siempre.

Sus ojos se aguaron, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no podía dañar el trabajo de Juvia y Mirajane, no después de todo lo que los miembros del gremio habían hecho para que este fuera únicamente su día especial, el día más feliz de su vida.

-¿Estás bien, Lu-chan? -preguntó la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

-Sí, Wendy -dijo conteniendo las lágrimas antes de que salieran-. Es hora de que me ponga el vestido... -dijo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

-Yo te ayudo a ponértelo, Lucy... -dijo Erza con una voz macabra, Lucy tembló y sonrió nerviosa.

…

-¡Erza, casi me matas! -Gritó Lucy, jadeando por recuperar todo el aire que había perdido mientras la Titania le "ayudaba" a ajustarse el vestido.

-¡Te lo merecías por hablar de más, Lucy Heartphilia!

Las demás chicas observaban la escena algo divertidas.

Mientras todas reían, alguien tocó a la puerta, Erza dejó a Lucy en manos de Mirajane y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a un Natsu envuelto en un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Natsu? -preguntó sorprendida la peliroja-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Natsu? -Se oyó la voz de Cana al fondo, quien se venía acercando hacia ellos-. No le vayas a dejar pasar Erza, que es de mala suerte que el novio... ¿Natsu? -Se detuvo al lado de la Titania, observando sorprendida a un pelirosa que no paraba de llorar-. ¿Pero qué tienes? -preguntó preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó la rubia desde la habitación. Había oído como nombraban a Natsu, y luego todo se había vuelto susurros-. ¿Chicas? -preguntó acercándose a la puerta con preocupación. Ya no le importaba el supuesto mal augurio que podría darle el que el novio viera su vestido.

Llegó a la puerta e hizo que Erza y Cana se apartaran y lo vio. Un Natsu con la cabeza gacha, expresión triste y un rostro lleno de lágrimas, sintió como su corazón se rompía ante aquella escena y sólo atinó a abrazar a su prometido.

-Natsu... ¿Natsu, qué sucede por qué estás así? -Levantó su rostro de su pecho para mirarlo a la cara, se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pero el pelirosa lo rechazó, ladeando un poco la cabeza, haciendo que la chica lo besara en la comisura de los labios.

Lucy se extraño ante aquella reacción, él nunca le había rechazado, y mucho menos negado un beso. Algo extraño estaba pasando, y ella necesitaba saber qué era.

-Chicas, por favor déjenme a solas con Natsu -pidió Lucy, y todos salieron de la habitación extrañados por el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo el mago de fuego.

Una vez solos, Lucy tomó de las manos a Natsu y lo guió hasta la cama, donde se sentaron.

-Natsu... -Le llamó la rubia, más sin embargo, el pelirosa mantuvo la mirada en el suelo-. Natsu... -susurró de nuevo, mientras con su mano tomaba la barbilla del chico, obligándolo a mirarla-. ¿Qué pasa, Natsu? ¿Por qué estás así? -le preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

Natsu observó aquella tierna y pura sonrisa, una parte de su corazón se sintió miserable al saber que estaba dirigida a él y una nueva cantidad de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Lucy, perdóname... -balbuceó entre lágrimas el pelirosa, su prometida lo miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué me estás pidiendo perdón, Natsu? -preguntó mientras deslizaba su mano hasta el cabello del chico, acariciándolo tiernamente y buscando que se calmara-. Natsu, por favor, respóndeme... -pidió comenzando a alterarse. El chico llevó su mano hacia su cabeza, y tomando la mano de Lucy, la apartó delicadamente, gestó que sorprendió y dejó pasmada a la rubia-. Natsu, ¡dime! ¡Por favor, dime qué está pasando! -rogó casi llorando.

Natsu volvió a mirar el suelo, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, cuando los abrió, dijo algo que Lucy nunca olvidaría.

-Lucy, yo no puedo casarme, no contigo...

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como dos platos, dejó de respirar y casi podía jurar que su corazón se había detenido completamente.

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No podía creerlo, tenía que ser que ella había escuchado mal, Natsu no podía haber dicho que no se podía casar con ella, acaso... ¿Acaso él ya no la amaba? No pudo soportar más, y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Lentamente, posó su mirada sobre el chico que estaba a su lado.

Natsu se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando, lo supo en cuanto un olor de agua salina atravesó sus fosas nasales. Se levantó de la cama dándole la espalda a Lucy, se sentía como una real y completa mierda de persona.

Sabía lo enamorada que la rubia estaba de él, sabía cuánto lo amaba... Y él también la amaba, pero no de la misma forma que ella, él la amaba como a una hermana... Y la verdad era que sí, él sí había estado enamorado de ella, pero poco después de haberle pedido matrimonio, había pasado algo que le había hecho darse cuenta que no todo iba tan bien como ellos creían.

Y ahí estaba ahora, lamentándose por haber hecho llorar a una de las personas que más quería en ese mundo.

Lucy observó a Natsu, y se levantó de la cama también, parándose tras de él.

-¿Qué? -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que llegó perfectamente a los oídos del Dragon Slayer.

-No me hagas repetirlo, por favor... -susurró aun de espalda, no se atrevía a mirar a Lucy a la cara, y mucho menos sabiendo que tenía puesto ese hermoso vestido puesto, ese vestido que sabía que ella había escogido especialmente para él-. Perdóname...

-Natsu... -susurró la rubia tomando al chico por el brazo, tratando de hacer que se volteara a mirarla, pero le resultó imposible, su fuerza al lado de la de él era absolutamente nula-. Natsu, mírame, por favor... -musitó Lucy con la voz quebrada, el pelirosa no pudo resistir eso, y contra su voluntad, se giró hacia la rubia, encontrándose con unos ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas, además de que el hermoso maquillaje que los adornaba se había corrido completamente. Natsu sintió como parte de su corazón se destrozaba. Lucy apretó con un poco más de fuerza el brazo de Natsu mientras lo miraba-. ¿Por qué? -susurró como pudo, ya que, al parecer las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

Natsu la miró a los ojos. Tenía que decirlo. Era ahora, Lucy no se merecía lo que estaba pasando, y él tan sólo quería terminar con esa situación de una buena vez, sentía que no iba a poder aguantar más ver a Lucy en aquel estado.

-Lucy yo... -susurró, Lucy mantuvo la mirada en sus ojos. Natsu sabía que esto le dolería mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo, por los dos-. Yo, conocí a otra chica... -Apartó la mirada de los ojos castaños de la chica, al lado de ella no se sentía valiente, no en ese preciso momento...

Lucy sintió como su corazón se quebraba completamente. Sintió ganas de golpear, y patear todo a su alrededor, pero controló ese impulso, no era correcto, y tampoco era correcto que se echara a llorar en el piso, como tenía ganas en ese preciso momento.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos completamente en silencio, hasta que Lucy le dio un pequeño tirón en el brazo a Natsu, haciendo que este volteara a verla, descubriendo que no sólo era ella quien estaba llorando, sino que el pelirosa también.

-¿Cuándo? -Natsu entrecerró los ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas más se deslizaron por las mejillas de la rubia-. ¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó finalmente, Natsu suspiró.

-Unas cuantas semanas después de... la fiesta de compromiso -dijo con pesar, sabiendo cuánto daño le estaba haciendo a su compañera de equipo.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, en el que sólo se escuchó como había comenzado a llover.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó, soltando el brazo del pelirosa.

-No te lo diré... No ahora -susurró.

-¿Por qué? Si todas maneras me voy a enterar, Natsu...

-Lucy... Por favor, no...

-¡Dímelo, Natsu Dragneel! -gritó la rubia, sorprendiendo al mago de fuego, quien sólo pudo apretar sus puños, y mirando al piso, respondió la pregunta de ella.

-Es... Lisanna.

Y tal vez, si a Lucy aún le quedaba un pedacito de corazón intacto, era seguro que ya no quedaba nada.

Ella no odiaba a Lisanna, pero tampoco era su mejor amiga. Pero nunca pensó que ella, a pesar de estar enamorada de Natsu, llegaría a meterse con él... ¡Aun sabiendo que ellos se iban a casar!

-Lisanna... -susurró Lucy, con una voz débil y sin parar de llorar, ¡es que no podía parar!

-Lucy -Le llamó Natsu, ella lo miró a la cara, pero él seguía mirando hacia otra parte de la habitación, incapaz de darle la cara-. Si vas a odiar a alguien... Por favor, ódiame a mí, no a Lisanna... -Él mismo se había buscado esto, y él cargaría con eso por toda su vida, pero no quería que la mujer a la que realmente amaba saliera afectada-. Que estemos pasando por esto es mi culpa, no la de Lisanna -Lucy le miró atenta-. Ella tan sólo habló conmigo, yo fui... Yo fui él que decidió tener algo con ella a escondidas... Por eso... -dijo con un nudo en la garganta y nuevas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos-. Por eso si vas a odiar a alguien... ¡Ódiame a mí! No a Lisanna... a Lisanna...

-Y yo que creí haber ganado la guerra -Le interrumpió Lucy, dejándolo perplejo ante aquel comentario. Desconcertado, miró hacia el rostro de la rubia, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con una nostálgica sonrisa-. Pero supongo que si el destino hizo que ustedes se reencontraran, era por algo... -Miró al piso-. ¿No es así, Natsu? -sonrió.

-Lucy... -susurró el chico pelirosa-. Lucy, yo...

-Tranquilo, Natsu... -A pesar de todo el dolor que tenía, podía notar que los sentimientos de Natsu eran totalmente sinceros. Levantó la mirada del suelo y lo vio a los ojos, y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo-. Tan sólo... Seamos amigos como siempre, ¿sí?

Natsu la observó, y con una pequeña sonrisa asintió, si ese era el deseo de Lucy, él lo cumpliría.

-Gracias -Ella cerró sus ojos-. Ahora, necesito despejarme... Tú crees que puedas... -Miró a Natsu-. Hablar con los invitados y... eso...

-Lo haré -susurró Natsu, mientras veía como una de las personas más importantes de su vida salía de la habitación, pasando por su lado y susurrando un pequeño gracias.

Lucy bajó por el ascensor y se dirigió a la recepción, donde la gente la miró extrañada, pues, vamos... Una novia llorando a mares no es algo que se ve todos los días.

Sin embargo ella ignoró esto y se dirigió al jardín del hotel, una vez allí corrió por el pasto, sin siquiera importarle la horrible tormenta que caía sobre ella.

Recordó que unos días antes, Cana le había dicho algo como "Si llueve el día de tu boda, es porque tú y Natsu tendrán muy buena suerte", pues... Al parecer el dicho estaba realmente erróneo, porque ella no se sentía como la mujer más afortunada en este preciso momento, más bien, se sentía como la más desdichada del mundo.

Lucy se preguntaba a sí misma qué habría hecho mal... Es decir, ella no se merecía esto... ¡Ninguna chica en el mundo se merecía pasar por esto!

Se sentía impotente por no ser capaz de dominar sus propias reacciones, ella no quería llorar, ¡ella tenía que ser fuerte y madura! Y aunque le había dicho que estuviera tranquilo, le dolía... Le dolía mucho saber que el chico había preferido a la albina.

Pero, ¡demonios! Aunque no quería llorar, no podía parar de hacerlo, parecía una niña chiquita.

Quizá Natsu no sabía lo importante que él era para ella, o quizá no supo apreciarlo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, poco le importaba ya que el vestido -el cual pesaba muchísimo ahora que estaba totalmente empapado- se llenara de barro.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que Lucy sólo siguió lamentándose.

De repente, alguien se paró frente a ella, subió la mirada y observó a su compañero de equipo pelinegro, quien le miraba con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

-Gray... -susurró la chica-. Estás todo mojado... -dijo mientras lo observaba desde el suelo, haciendo que una casi imperceptible risa escapara por los labios del chico.

-Tú también lo estás... -musitó sentándose al lado de la chica, quien le observó curiosa ya que el chico se veía algo triste-. Me duele verte mal... -susurró mirando el pasto.

Lucy se sorprendió, ¿acaso él la había estado observando?

-¿Gray, desde hace cuánto estás aquí? -preguntó, más sin embargo el mago de hielo no respondió-. ¿Tú lo sabías? -preguntó la rubia, haciendo referencia a lo que había pasado hacia algunos minutos con Natsu.

-Sí... -Susurró el chico.

De los ojos de Lucy salieron aún más lágrimas, que eran fácilmente camuflajeadas por la lluvia.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -preguntó con la voz quebrada-. ¿Sabes todo el dolor que me hubieras ahorrado?

-No creo que te lo hubiera ahorrado... -El pelinegro sonrió con pesar-. Tal vez hubiera sido peor, y no sólo tú te sentirías mal... -Lucy lo miró extrañada-. Natsu me hubiera dado la paliza del siglo si hubiera traicionado la confianza que me dio al contarme esto...

Lucy miró al suelo también, la tormenta aún no había parado, ni bajado un poco la intensidad, es más, se atrevería a decir que de hecho, estaba lloviendo más fuerte.

Ambos estaban en silencio, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Gray no tenía experiencia consolando novias a las que acaban de plantar en el altar, y Lucy... Bueno, ella estaba adquiriendo la experiencia.

En un momento dado, la chica recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, consiguiendo un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de él.

-¿Crees que esto es justo, Gray?

-No lo es.

-¿Entonces por qué me pasó esto a mí? ¿Por qué?

-Quien sabe... -El chico suspiró, y elevó su mirada al cielo, el cual estaba totalmente negro. En cierto modo, era como si el cielo llorara por toda la tristeza que la rubia debía tener en su interior-. Lucy... ¿Crees en el destino? -preguntó chico, sin conseguir respuesta alguna. Dio un suspiro y prosiguió-. De seguro se está preparando para darte algo mucho mejor, pero primero necesita que sufras un poquito...

-Pero es que... -Lucy suspiró, y se acercó un poco más al chico -como pudo, ya que el vestido pesaba tanto que casi no la dejaba moverse-, consiguiendo que Gray pasara su brazo por la su cintura y formara una especie abrazo-. A pesar de que le dije a Natsu que quería que todo fuera como antes, yo no sé si podré cumplirlo... Creo que tal vez, lo mejor sería marcharme de Fairy Tail... -sonrió melancólica la rubia.

-¿Qué hiciste con Lucy? -preguntó el pelinegro, dejando extrañada a la rubia, quien se enderezó para mirar al chico a la cara, sorprendiéndose al encontrar que este la miraba molesto-. La Lucy que yo conozco, nunca dejaría a sus amigos, por más difícil que se tornara la situación, ella permanecería junto a ellos... -Lucy lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos-. La Lucy que conozco, ama a Fairy Tail más que a nada en el mundo...

Lucy cerró los ojos, dejando escapar las lágrimas que trataba de contener. Gray tenía razón, ella amaba Fairy Tail, y dejarlo sería como si ella misma se clavara un puñal en el pecho.

-Aún hay muchas misiones por hacer, y muchas cosas que descubrir juntos -El pelinegro sonrió, y se acercó a la rubia -quien tapa sus ojos con sus manos mientras lloraba- abrazándola y recostándola a su pecho-. Y nosotros tenemos la suerte de poder hacerlo juntos, como el equipo más fuerte del gremio que ambos amamos... -Gray apartó las manos de la chica de su rostro y la hizo mirarle a los ojos-. ¿No te parece algo genial? -Sonrió. Lucy lo pensó por unos momentos, y asintió sonriendo tímidamente.

Lo que Lucy no se esperaba era que el pelinegro acercara sus rostros, y juntara sus labios con los de ella en un tierno y casto beso.

No muy segura del por qué, y con la confusión manipulando su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y correspondió al beso que no duró más que unos cuantos segundos.

Cuando se separaron, Gray la miró con una sonrisa que tenía una rara mezcla entre nostalgia y ternura.

-Ne, Lucy... Tal vez, a pesar de todo, debería agradecerle a Natsu que te dejara plantada -Lucy lo observó desorientada, ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría decir eso!? ¿Acaso estaba la loco? Primero la besaba y luego... Un momento, ¡Gray la había besado! Y allí se le frió el cerebro a la rubia, este día era una locura... Escuchó como una pequeña risa escapaba de los labios del pelinegro, así que volvió a prestarle atención-. Lucy -Le llamó el chico mirándola a los ojos-. Juro que esta vez no te dejaré ir.

Y eso fue todo lo que Lucy necesitó para que sus mejillas se pusieran igual de rojas que las fresas.

-¿Q-qué? -Fue lo único que logró decir la aturdida rubia, consiguiendo una linda sonrisa por parte del pelinegro.

-Todo a su tiempo, ¿no es así? -preguntó mientras de nuevo juntaba suavemente sus labios con los de la chica.

Estuvieron conversando un rato más, hasta que ambos empezaron a estornudar. A pesar de que la lluvia había cesado un poco, sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas, y por demás, llenas de lodo.

Así que ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al hotel, y una vez que estuvieron en la recepción, todas las personas presentes -que curiosamente eran más que las que habían visto a Lucy anteriormente, y casualmente ninguna era del gremio- los miraron con los ojos como platos.

Vamos, que no todos los días veías a una chica con un vestido de novia empapado y lleno de lodo hasta las costuras -además con lo caros que eran- y a un chico que posiblemente fuera el novio en la misma situación.

Ambos chicos se disculparon con la recepcionista por el desastre que estaban armando en la recepción, y se fueron a la que era la habitación de la rubia.

Mientras estaban en el ascensor, Gray preguntó:

-¿Qué harás?

Lucy suspiró y lo miró a la cara.

-Debo aunque sea dejar que se haga la fiesta... Los miembros del gremio gastaron mucho dinero para que todo esto fuera perfecto, sería una pena que todo esto se desperdiciara -Lucy sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Estás bien con eso? -preguntó Gray gentilmente, sabía que la rubia no estaba realmente feliz, pero si ella quería continuar con eso, él la apoyaría.

-No es que tenga ganas... Pero lo haré por el gremio -sonrió.

Llegaron al piso en el que estaba la habitación y se bajaron del ascensor, una vez que entraron a la habitación, Lucy abrió el armario y sacó un vestido blanco ligero, que usaría para la recepción de la fiesta, lo puso sobre la cama y observó a Gray quien miraba por la ventana, su ropa también estaba mojada y llena de lodo, no podía dejar que se quedara así.

Suspirando, volvió al closet y sacó el traje que Natsu se pondría para la recepción de la fiesta, el cual era de pantalón y saco negro, y una camisa púrpura.

-Gray -Le llamó Lucy, el nombrado se dio media vuelta y observó a la chica que tenía un traje en sus manos-. Ponte esto.

El pelinegro la miró curiosa.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? -preguntó acercándose a ella y tomándolo.

-Es el traje que iba a utilizar Natsu... Después de, ya sabes... La boda... -dijo la rubia mirando al suelo un poco apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Gracias -susurró Gray con una sonrisa.

-Bien, cámbiate aquí, yo lo haré en el baño.

Y dicho y hecho, ambos se cambiaron y se fueron al salón de fiesta del hotel donde sería la recepción de la boda.

Una vez entraron, todos los invitados guardaron silencio. Lucy se abrió paso entre la multitud y subió a un pequeño escenario, mientras Gray se quedaba entre la multitud.

Desde el escenario, Lucy pudo distinguir a Natsu y Lisanna, quienes le miraban avergonzados. Sonrió sorprendiendo a algunas personas y procedió a hablar a través del micrófono.

-Supongo que Natsu ya debe haberles anunciado que la boda se cancelaba, pero eso no quiere decir que la fiesta entraba en ese paquete -Los invitados la miraron con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza-. No vamos a celebrar una boda, no -Lucy sonrió-. Vamos a celebrar, que ante todo, el amor y la amistad es lo que siempre triunfará en nosotros, y que a pesar de todo los momentos malos, siempre vendrá algo mejor en el futuro, tan sólo debemos esperar por ello -hizo una pequeña pausa-. El amor que nos tenemos los unos a los otros es lo que nos da esa fortaleza por la que somos uno de los gremios más poderosos de todo Fiore, no es la cantidad de poder mágico que tenemos, es simple y sencillamente el amor que tenemos por nuestros compañeros y nuestro hermoso gremio.

Gray sonrió en su lugar, no entendía por qué la rubia daba tantas vueltas, pero suponía que debía ser una manera de desahogarse. Entre los demás invitados habían miradas curiosas, alegres, tristes -pero de alegría- y confundidas.

-El caso es que no hay que pedir perdón, porque todo está perdonado -declaró la chica a través del micrófono, mirando a una chica albina y a un pelirosa, a quienes sonrió, y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica dijo unas cuantas palabras más, y cuando estaba a punto de bajarse del escenario con la ayuda de Gray y los aplausos de todos los presentes, un chico peli azul que se encontraba borracho se subió al escenario, gritando a los cuatros vientos que también tenía una noticia que darles.

-¿Jellal? -preguntó Lucy al ver al chico que se tambaleaba mientras caminaba hacia la chica, mientras los demás se preguntaban por qué el chico estaba en ese estado de ebriedad, mientras que una chica castaña con una copa en su mano se reía de la situación, y murmuraba que a ella nadie le ganaba en cuestión de tragos.

Jellal se acercó a Lucy y le arrebató el micrófono, y mirando al público comenzó a hablar.

-¿¡Está encendido!? -gritó al micrófono, consiguiendo ensordecer un poco a los presentes, quienes le gritaron un "¡Sí lo está!"-. Bien, puesh... -Jellal buscó entre la multitud casualmente distorsionada una cabellera roja, cuando la visualizó, sonrió torpemente y siguió hablando-. ¡VOOY A SHEL PAPÁÁÁÁÁ! -gritó de nuevo al micrófono, dejando a todos los presentes pasmados con la noticia.

-¿¡De qué carajos hablas tío!? -Gritó Freed desde el público.

-¡Mentir no es de hombres, Jellal! -Le secundó Elfman.

Jellal frunció el ceño graciosamente, tratando de verse serio, ¿por qué no le creían?

-¡YO NO 'TOY MINTIENDOOOO! -gritó mientras pateaba el piso-. ¡VOY A SHEL PAPÁ, Y ERRZA SHERÁ LA MAMITA! -gritó de nuevo, consiguiendo que todo el mundo se quedara en silencio y desconcertados.

La recién nombrada por su parte estaba en estado de shock desde que su novio -a escondidas- se había subido al escenario borracho, ella nunca lo había visto en ese estado y cuando decidió hacer pública la noticia que le había dado en la mañana, a Erza casi le da un infarto.

De repente la sala estalló en murmullos, y algunas personas se acercaron a Titania para que confirmara la noticia, pero la pobre estaba tan impresionada que ni siquiera podía hablar.

-¡SHILENCHIOOOOOO! -Volvió a gritar Jellal desde el escenario, consiguiendo la atención de todos -a la fuerza- de nuevo-. ¡HAY ALGO MÁSH QUE QUIERO DECHIR Y VOSHOTROS NO OS CALLAIS! -Todos le observaron extrañados, esperando a ver qué más tenía que decir el borracho-. ¡ERCHA! -La recién llamada miró al chico peliazul-. ¡CASHATE CONMIGOOOO! -Y si de por sí el día ya era una locura, parecía que no se acabaría muy pronto.

La cara de Erza era del mismo color de su cabello, y cuanto todo el mundo comenzó a gritar que aceptara, casi le terminaba de dar el infarto.

-Yo... yo... -Erza miró a Jellal sobre el escenario, quien a pesar de estar borracho, esperaba expectante una respuesta-. ¡ACEPTO! -gritó sin más.

Todos en el salón comenzaron a gritar, y otros le quitaron el micrófono a Jellal antes de que lo arrojara al piso por ir corriendo a abrazar y besar a su prometida.

Lucy rió, y Gray quien estaba a su lado sonrió, y aprovechando que nadie les prestaba atención, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Bueno, realmente, él creía que nadie les prestaba atención, pero la realidad era, que desde la multitud, un chico pelirosa les observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer, no todo había acabado tan mal después de todo.


End file.
